The Boy
by FriedTofuThoughts
Summary: Claire wants the boy. Allison wants the boy. John IS the boy. But who does the boy want? Well, read on to find out!  Crap summary. I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me.   Three-shot.  Oh, there's one sided Andrew/Claire too!
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT..SO... THIS IS IMPORTANT! REALLY IMPORTANT! READ IT!**

**Okay, FriedTofuThoughts is an account run by TWO people. TWO. 2. Kay? Kay. This chapter is WRITTEN BY CHLOE. The next chapter is written by Michelle. **

**Anyways, I hopy you enjoy my chapter, and PLEASE review!**

I walked down the hallway, surrounded by my group. The girls chatted amongst themselves.. About something. Or someone. Or somewhere. It didn't matter. My thoughts were focused on last Saturday.

_Saturday._

_Detention day._

_Wanted by Brian._

_And Andrew._

_Kissing Bender... wanted by him, too? Possibly..._

I snapped back to reality.

"Hey, Claire!" Someone yelled out obnoxiously.

I stopped walking, but I didn't reply. He kept on talking loudly anyways.

"How'd detention go?"

People stopped talking, and turned to look at me. I knew what they were thinking.

_Claire? Detention? I wonder what she got busted for? Maybe it was something bad.. Really bad. Could it ruin her reputation?_

"Lame. Busted for shopping? Seriously?" I started to walk, and motioned for my group to follow. Emma grabbed my arm, and I stopped again.

"Look who's at your locker!" She whispered excitedly.

The other girls noticed him, and whispered excitedly, too.

"I wonder what he wants?"

"He's SO cute!"

"Maybe he'll ask you to the dance!"

"I wish he was waiting by my locker..."

"Go see what he wants Claire!"

"Yeah, Go see what he wants!"

They pushed me forward, and I walked towards my locker, the girls following.

"Andrew." I greeted, emotionless. Not a warm greeting, not a cool one.

"Hey, Claire..." Warm greeting. Too warm. He wants something.

_I may be "self-absorbed" but I know a lot about people._

"Hi Andrew.." Sighed Anna.

He looked at her.

"Um.. Hey."

She smiled and bit her lip.

_Oh God..._

He turned back to me.

"So listen, Claire.."

"Yes?"

"About Saturday.. I don't think.."

"Don't think what?"

That's when we noticed the girls, listening to every word.

He flashed them a smile. "Could you gorgeous ladies give us a minute?"

The girls all replied with "Of course!" and bounced away, giggling.

"So listen.." he continued. "I just don't think you should really go after Bender."

"John." I corrected. "And why? What makes you think.."

He cut me off.

"Hey, no need to get mad. I just don't think he's the right type for you."

"Oh, really? And who IS then?"

"Me."

The bell rang, and I opened my mouth to say goodbye.

But the words didn't come out.

Why?

Because he kissed me.

I could hear the girls shrieking, and Emma saying, "Oh my gosh!" (Much louder than was necessary.)

I pushed him off of me.

"Andrew!" I said, angrily. "What the heck?"

I didn't even bother to wait for my girls to follow before I stormed off.

_**Later on, in class**_

"Claire?" Mr. Auzchkermean said.

*What an unfortunate last name.. Really!*

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me the answer to this question, please?"

Everyone turned to face me.

Except for one. One person. One guy.

John.

"Yes? No?" Mr. Auzchkermean said.

"I.."

_There's no way out of this.._

"42.." Someone whispered from behind me.

"Yes. 42." I said.

He smiled, and wrote the answer on the board.

I looked behind me to thank whoever gave me the answer.

_Andrew._

I sighed.

"Thanks." I whispered. I turned back around and looked at John.

It was clear he wanted me. Right? NOT Allison. He couldn't want her. She was crazy. She was a basket case!

The bell rang and I gathered my books and stood up. Everyone else had done the same, and I walked quickly to get closer to John.

"John!" I said.

No reply.

"Bender!"

He turned.

"Claire."

My heart sunk a little. He didn't seem too happy to see me.

"Hey..." I said.

"Um, hi."

"So about Saturday..." He cut me off.

"Can't talk now. Gotta run.." he nodded at me and walked away quickly.

I sighed.

_He's difficult. But he's worth it..._

_**Lunchtime.**_

I sat at my lunch table, absentmindedly pushing the food on my plate around with my fork.

"So Claire... What about that kiss with Andrew?" Emma asked.

"What about it? He kissed me. I didn't want him to. I pushed him away. Done."

"But WHY did you push him away? Seriously! He's so gorgeous!"

The girls stopped talking, and looked behind me.

I didn't even have to turn around.

"Hey, Andrew."

"Hey, Claire! Can I sit here?"

I looked at the girls. All of them wanted him to, so of course I let him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool. So.."

"So what about Allison?"

"Allison? What about her?"

"You kissed me earlier. You wanted her on Saturday."

Anna interrupted us.

"Who's Allison?"

"Nobody." Andrew and I said at the same time.

"Lets walk." Andrew said. He looked at the girls. "Alone."

"Fine." I said.

I stood up and started walking, and Andrew followed.

"Claire.." He said once we were finally alone. "Allison was great. For that one day. But she's gone back to her weird ways. Besides, do you think I would risk my social status just to have a relationship with her? I don't wanna end up like Brian!"

I glared at him.

"That's low, Andrew. And shallow. You are such a shallow person!" I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Claire.. The point is, Allison isn't nearly as pretty as you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sure, Allison was gorgeous when you did her makeup, and let her borrow some of your clothing... But you're always like that, and Allison doesn't want to be that type of person."

"What's the point, Andrew?" I snapped. He had me backed up against a locker now. I wasn't scared, because he wouldn't hurt me. I was just worried he would try to kiss me again.

"The point is, Claire.. I want you. And I think we all know that you want me too."

"No, I don't." I said firmly. He took a step back.

"What?"

"I want John."

Andrew laughed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And he wants me too." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" he said. "I'm pretty sure he's into girls named Allison. Not girls like you.. I don't know why though. Girls like you are perfect..."

"JOHN DOES NOT LIKE ALLISON!" I shouted, making Andrew jump back.

I stormed off down the hall, Andrew yelling after me to come back.

_I'll show him! He'll see exactly who John likes! And that's ME!_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALLISON'S POV, WRITTEN BY MICHELLE. **

**DFTBA! **

**-Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm Michelle. You met Chloe last chapter. Now it's me, so hi!**

**I'm a girl, and I'm short. That's all you need to know.**

**Also, Chloe? I think you should tell them a LITTLE bit about yourselves.**

**So, this is Allison's point of view, because I really, really likes/related to her. Because I am insane. That was a lie (well, a little bit of a lie).**

**Oh, and I. Like. To. Use. Short. Sentences. In case you can't tell.**

**Well, enjoy the story and just know, your reviews make our day, so please do review.**

Claire Standish, is a bitch.

It was the Monday after detention. I had kind of decided to go back to what I was wearing, and I didn't know what Andy would think. But I didn't even think about that until I was shoving the clothes into Clai-HER locker though (I watched her put in her combination at the beginning of the day, in case you're wondering). I've always prided myself on being who I am, and not letting anyone change that. Even after how Andy reacted.

I liked him, but only after I'd met him in detention. I didn't think anything if him. Just an empty headed jock. He didn't even see the real me.

But Bender did. He said so. "I've seen you, you know." was what he had said to me, at the beginning of detention. Nobody knew what that meant. It meant that someone had paid attention, and noticed me. That, despite even my parents ignoring me, the whole world hadn't missed me. And that made my heart pound.

I fist saw John Bender at the smoking pit. Where everybody else does. Except for...HER. He was wearing the same trench coat and sunglasses that he wore at detention. He was smoking and talking. Then he slapped a girl's ass. And she turned around, took the cigarette out of his mouth, and snogged him. For a really long time. He looked like he was really getting into it, too. Then Vernon showed up, and tore them apart. Literally, he grabbed the chick by the shoulders and pulled her away from John. Gave him detention and told her to scat.

I had found myself thinking about him quite a bit. I figured out lots about him that day. He has an abusive dad and his mom doesn't really give a shit. She works at the local strip club part time, but the other half, she's a prostitute. He got the trench coat from his older brother, in his will. I don't know exactly how he died, but I suspect it had to do with his dad. It's a weird thing to give to someone in your will, a trench coat. Maybe there was pot in it or something. Oh well, Bender's not from a normal family anyways, so maybe it's just a weird family thing.

I knew lots about John Bender, but I doubted that he knew I even existed. I didn't have anything to distract me. No clubs, friends, or homework. I don't usually do my homework. I just finish what I can at school. That's why I decided to go to detention. Because I needed a distraction from him. That obviously worked very well, as you can tell. *sarcasm*

So, I was going to a class when I saw Andy. I turned the corner and I saw him and Claire talking, so I jumped back around the corner to listen in. I normally would've just kept walking, but now they know who I am, so it doesn't work.

I heard every word he said about me. That I was great, for that one day. And that he thought she was prettier than me.

_Yeah, if fake is pretty_

But the worst thing I heard, was "I want John. And he wants me too."

Because it was a lie. I knew it had to be! John Bender was in love with me. He had noticed me. He even approached me once, in Spanish.

So, to put it simply, I stormed out of there. My parents had forgotten about me, so I was going to have to walk. But while I was walking, John came up to me and started making conversation.

" Hey, Ally. Can I call you that? Great." he said, without letting me answer. I didn't mind though. "So, Ally, why you stormin' outta here all pissy and shit?"

I just glared at him.

"I was wondering if-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because I was kissing him. I kissed him with all of the passion and frustration that I had built up over the last six months. He didn't do anything. Just stared blankly past me. He did love me! Maybe…

_Time to pull a Bender and be all mysterious_

So I stopped kissing him and walked away. The city bus had pulled up to the stop, and I went to get on it. He chased after me, screaming "wait! Allison!" but I just kept walking. He got to the door just as it was closing.

"Wait, Allison! I'm-" and the door shut. As the bus driver pulled away, I kept my eyes locked with John's. He looked really upset. Like he had lost a battle or something.

But I'd never felt more like I'd won.

**BAM! So yeah, this is only a 3 chapter thing. That's probably all it's going to be. We WILL write more stories though, as we have many planned.**

**Please let us know in reviews if you like the idea of co-writing and if you'd like to see more ****J**

**Have an awesome day, and DFTBA!**

**-Michelle**


End file.
